


Meeting A Namesake

by j3ssential



Series: Set Ablaze [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Altered Mental States, Altered States, Casual Murder, Death, Disasters, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons References, Fire, Fire Powers, Mercy Killing, Murder, Natural Disasters, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, lost in the sauce, wildfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j3ssential/pseuds/j3ssential
Summary: Natural disasters can be so hypnotizing...
Series: Set Ablaze [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554559
Kudos: 3
Collections: Wildfire





	Meeting A Namesake

They were screaming. She heard it dimly, so taken with the fire that surrounded the screams and seemed, in her ears, so much louder. The light of the blaze was reflected back in her own flickering orange eyes, fixed on the flames with a hungry intensity. How could mere wind through a throat compare to the pure and mighty roar of the blaze? It swept through the forest, her namesake, this raging wildfire. For once, it wasn’t her doing, it was entirely natural and spontaneous, but as soon as it began, she could sense it. She was drawn to it.  
This part of the country was suffering a drought, and had been for some years. The forest it started in lit up like the sun, the fire strong from the start and sweeping hungrily down the hills it was perched on, over sun-baked fields, to the small village it consumed now. It was moving so fast even four legged animals were unable to outrun it-- there was no way the humans in the village could have ever had a chance.  
She strolled slowly through the village, smiling serenely at the sound of the fire chewing through wood houses and fabric awnings, melting windows and metal frames. A charred, melted husk, that had once been human and was miraculously, still alive, clutched at her foot. “Please,” it slurred, face so melted the words seemed more like a moan “Help.”  
The slight resistance of her foot drew her eye, and she noticed the moving figure at her feet. She held out a hand, and it seemed for a moment she would help the creature up, but then--a light bright enough to sear the retinas, even in the midst of the fire, leapt from her hand to the figure on the ground and it slumped, finally gone.  
She turned her attention back to the flames, and smiled as they burned.


End file.
